


The new girl

by Bubble96



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble96/pseuds/Bubble96
Summary: Karolina Dean just started School at Atlas Academy and at first Nico isn't happy about it.Gert and chase are together but only behind closed doors and Molly is Molly.Some other characters are mentioned here and there but the story focuses on Nico and Karolina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Deanoru Fanfic and I'm not really sure how its going to go down.  
> I'm just typing away what ever comes to mind but I hope you like it!

**Chapter One:**

It was her first day back at Atlas Academy so she made sure she was up early enough to get ready although she didn't want to go back there she had to uphold her image. Applying the fishing touches to the dark make up around her eyes she was ready. As ready as she was ever going to be going back to school.

As the girl couldn't drive she took a Lyft to Timely Coffee that was only about a ten minute walk from her school so she could meet her best friend which they'd always done since being at Atlas. Much to her surprise as she entered the store she spotted the familiar purple hair at the counter.

"anddd there was me thinking that first day back coffee was on me."Nico smiled at her friend who now looked at her with a cheeky expression holding two coffee cups in her hands and smiling back at the barrister.

"Thank you for the coffee she has the money." The girl says Laughing as she uses her head to point towards the shorter girl but before Nico could dispute Gert was placing the cups down at their usual spot.

Reaching into her bag she gave the barista a twenty laughing to herself at her friends way of Hello.Receiving her change and throwing it into her purse she sat down at the table with an amused look on her face while Gert sipped at her coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee." Gert says with a toothy grin.

"I guess your welcome." Nico laughs "Where's Molly?" Today was Molly's first day at Atlas So Nico was wondering why she wasn't with them.

"Oh, well she was going to come with me this morning but you know how Stacey and Dale can be. They wanted her to be on time with it being her first day so they held her hostage so that I-" with a shocked expression "couldn't get her into trouble." Simply Rolling her eyes at the thought of getting her baby sister into trouble her first day she laughed to herself. "Maybe the second but I wouldn't dare on the first." The girl finished with an offended look.

"Understandable considering." Nico gestures to her cup and there current situation and with a smirk Gert gave Nico the finger before suggesting they should actually make there way or they would be late.

Heading out the door they set off on there small Journey from Timely to the school the first few minutes were in silence until Gert brought up a certain someone.

"How are feeling about seeing him today?" Him as in Alex. The three of them as well as Molly had been best friends since they could remember... Well that was until Alex fucked it all up. The day before they broke up for summer break Alex decided that he would try his luck with Nico, although Nico always knew Alex had a thing for her she always made him aware that it wasn't mutual. Sure there was a point in their friendship that she thought they could form some sort of romance but that faded as quickly as the thought arrived. They were best friends and that was more than she wanted and more than she could offer Alex and she knew that if she tried it would of ruined everything because she actually wasn't all that attracted to him in that way.

Yeah he was cute in a dorkey way and they knew each other better than anyone else but she just couldn't see herself with him and the thought wasn't worth their friendship as she valued that more than something she knew wouldn't last. Nico had told Alex before that they'd be nothing more but she could see the hope slowly seeping back in so she knew she had to remind him that they were just friends and that was the night it went all wrong between her and Alex.

*Flash back*

Nico was sat on her bed scrolling through her socials on her phone while Alex sat at the end on his laptop doing god knows what. He was always way to invested in his laptop at times that made herself and the others curious to what he'd be doing but not today Apparently. Closing his laptop Alex placed it to the side and moved his position on the bed over to Nico.

Unaware of his motives Nico stopped what she was doing and looked up at her friend but before she could say anything she felt his lips on hers. At first she was shocked but after a few seconds she snapped out of it and pushed him off.

"Alex."Was all about she could muster waiting for her friend to explain himself.

"Nico." He smiled apparently not aware that she wasn't into it went to kiss her again.

"Dude!" With that Nico pushes him back a second time and jumps of her bed pissed at her friend.

"Nico what's wrong I thought we were-" he points back and forth between the two. "I thought we had the same vibe going on." Nico almost laughs at the word vibe.

"Vibe? What vibe Alex?!" Nico questions.

"Well I thought that the last couple of weeks we've spent a lot of time together. You know just us...and I thought that because we've hung out a lot in your room that this was the right time to make the next move." The next move Nico thought a little confused, there wasn't a first move for there to be a next.

"Alex We're Just friends. I don't see you like that but you already know that and the reason we've been hanging out like this is because Gert and Molly have been caught up with family stuff." Nico crosses her Arms seeing Alex smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" The girl questions. Alex is now making his way over to Nico the same smile apparent on his face.

"Nico you can't deny we have chemistry going on between us. I think your just scared that we might actually be good together and if you just let me...we could see where this goes." For the third time Alex yet again leans into kiss Nico.

Nico wasn't sure where this was coming from as she'd already told Alex it wasn't going to happen so as he leaned in she snapped.

"Alex stop!" She raises her voice trying to get through to Alex but he continues "Alex please stop!" she tries again with no luck.

Nico who is a trained black belt manages to get him to stop with a few swift movements which the girl really didn't want to do this but it was her only option.

"Nico your hurting me." The boy say's now with his arm behind his back facing the opposite direction and Nico considers letting him go but before she does she has to make sure he won't do it again.

"Before I let you go... promise your not going to try that again." The boy simply nods his head and Nico lets go.

"That was unnecessary." The boy states with a stern tone rubbing is shoulder.

"Alex are you kidding?!" The girl was genuinely surprised at how he was acting after he was the one pushing her to react.

"No Nico I'm not! You could of broke my arm."

"Alex you were being pushy even after I had told you I wasn't interested yet again. As Its not the first time I've had to tell you and yet here we are. I had to do that because honestly I wasn't sure you was going to stop."

"You know what Nico I'm done with this bullshit! I'm done with everything. This back and forth between us and then the coldness towards me. I'm done with you!" Alex says seeming our of character to Nico but making her blood boil.

"Get out now!" Nico shouts watching Alex putting his laptop into his back pack.

"I am don’t worry." The boy states putting his jacket on.

"You know what Nico. Things could of been different if you’d just let people in." And with that Alex was gone.

The girl couldn't believe that this was happening one of her best friends gone just like that like their friendship meant nothing.

That night Nico thought to her self that maybe she didn't really know Alex at all if he was willing to walk away like that then was their friendship even real. The boy was trying to make her think this was her fault that she was in the wrong and yeah she admits she has a hard time letting people in since Amy died In that car accident two years ago but not Alex or Gert and not Molly she never shut them out not completely they were the people she trusted the most in this fucked up world.

Nico cried herself to sleep that night questioning herself to whether she was in the wrong about it all, thinking she over reacted. Thinking she could of handled it better. Thinking if she reciprocated the kiss this wouldn't of happened but deep down she knew this wasn't on her it was on Alex all because he couldn't handle the rejection.

The first week of summer break Nico made some attempts at speaking to Alex but he ignored her and then the last time she tried he gave her one response. Which was that he was done with the friendship and that it was based on what he thought Himself and Nico could be and since it wasn't going to happen there was no point sticking around because it had all been a lie and that he had other friends so he no longer needed them.

After hearing that Nico couldn't give a shit anymore if that’s what he thought then Fuck him was her motto he’s the one who's throwing a friendship of ten years down the drain because he couldn't handle the rejection.

Naturally Nico told Gert and Molly what happened between herself and Alex...and to be honest Gert lost her shit she went in on Alex when she bumped into him during the summer at timely she was on a coffee run before heading over to Nico's and gave him what he needed to hear.

The boy had nothing to say to the girl quite shocked at her harsh words and he knew she was right but it was to far gone so he just sat silent not even a mutter of words to the girl as he continued with what he was doing on his laptop.

Finally calling him a inconsiderate asshole she left the store coffees at the ready and headed over to Nico’s. Gert told her about what happened at Timely and once that conversation was done they officially were done with Alex Wilder. At first it was odd not having Alex around when they hung out or when they made plans but after a few weeks it was like he was never apart of their group to begin with so the four became the three.

*Present*

"To be honest I haven't even thought about it-" That was a lie she was nervous about seeing him again as they hadn't since the whole thing happened but honestly she was over him and the friendship she knew she wasn't in the wrong due to Gerts reassurance and the fact she did nothing wrong and like the person she was she just blocked it out after speaking to Molly and Gert there was no reason to keep going over it in her head. Until today that was, it may of crossed her mind a few times. Not because she missed him but because she'd have to see him on a daily basis and she hated that.

"I just hate the fact we have to see him everyday."

"Well it does indeed suck but he doesn't matter anymore." Stopping at the gate Gert gave Nico a reassuring smile.

"Your right he doesn't." Nico states. It was true to her he was nothing anymore just someone she knew once.

Both girls stood at the gate looking at the school the same question playing on there minds. What would this year hold for them?

"Ergh another year at this hell hole." Clearly unhappy Nico states.

"Yep. And looks like we made it in before home room and... apparently before Stacy and Dale with Molly." Nico follows Gerts line of sight and sees Molly coming over from the car with a happy skip in her step and a wide smile on her face.

"Nico, Gert!" She calls out. Gert sighs at her joyful attitude. Its the first day of school who's ever this happy about it.

"Hey Molls." The young girl embraces Nico in a tight hug.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you guys excited?" Molly questions seeing the look on there faces.

"No." Both girls express at the same time.

"Come on I don't want to be a bad influence." Gert grabs Molly’s hand waving at her Mom and Dad smugly before heading in.

Once inside Nico and Gert take Molly to her home room so she wouldn't get lost before heading to there own.

"Alright sister grimm I'm heading this way I'll catch you at break!" The purple haired girl walks up the stairs leaving Nico laughing at the comment.

Nico’s home room was a little further down the corridor on the right and having realised she was the last soul in the hall she Knew she was late.

Walking into the room she noticed all eyes were on her but a particular pair caught her attention. A girl her age sat at one of the desks with flawless skin and a great complexion that went with her long blonde hair which loosely hung around her face in natural waves. A tight lip smile on her face Nico met with her eyes they were blue...so blue she thought staring a little to long.

Finally Mr smith managed to snapped her out of it. "Nico." His voice sharp finally getting through to her.

"Sorry." She just about says taking the only seat left...next to the new girl.

"I'll let it slide for today Miss Minoru. As of tomorrow anyone late to home room will be in detention." Mr smith states handing out the schedules for this year.

For the duration of homeroom Nico could feel the blondes eyes watching her and she glanced in her direction once or twice making the other girl turn to look else where nervously which made Nico strangely pleased with herself.

"That's all from me today but before you rush out for class. Nico this is Karolina." He gestures to the girl sat next to her. "She's knew and needs someone to take her around the Academy today and what a lucky day to be late." He gives Nico the no choice smile and continues.

"It will be your job today to give Miss Dean the grand tour and help her out if needed and by the looks of it you share every class today." Of course Nico rolls her eyes she's stuck with the new kid. The girls look at each other awkwardly.

"Sure thing Mr Smith." Nico says standing as the bell goes, giving the students the warning bell before first class. Leaving the room Nico takes the lead with Karolina following closely behind trying to keep up with the shorter girl.

"Hey, Nico right?" Karolina asks even though she heard Mr smith saying her name it was her way of bringing up conversation.

"Yeah." Nico replies bluntly.

"Karolina. Sorry your stuck with me for the day, I really appreciate the help." The girl offers a smile to the girl who seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Sure thing. First class is Math." Nico leads the girl to there class room and sits down at a desk by the back, Karolina follows sheepishly not sure if she should sit by The raven haired girl or somewhere else. But she decides to sit next to Nico.

As the other students fill the room Karolina gets out her supplies placing them on the table she liked to be prepared and ready for the day.

"Hey what's! Up who knew we'd have Math together." Karolina looks up from her note pad and spots a girl with purple hair taking a seat by Nico. 

"And your already making friends! I'm so proud." Gert gives Nico a look that says oh my little girl is growing up and they both start laughing. Karolina a little confused.

"Actually this is Karolina she's new and because of you. I was late and now have to have to show her around for the day ." Nico gestures to the blonde with out looking with at her.

"Don't mind her she's usually in a better mood-" Gert gives Nico a disapproving look.

"I'm Gert I hope your first impression hasn't been wasted on this grump." Nico rolls her eyes at her friends remark, Karolina very aware that she's not happy about there current situation watches Nico fold her arms and almost throw herself back into the chair she was sitting in letting the girls continue there conversation.

"It's okay it wasn't, I bumped into a guy who's on the lacrosse team this morning and he wasn't very subtle in his approach if you get what I mean." Karolina shyly smiles a Gert.

"Karolina, it's nice to meet you." The girl extends her arm to shake the other girls hand.

"That asshole, I hope you put him in his place. These young boys think it's okay to objectify women and get away with it but they call it flirting." Gert rolls her eyes in utter annoyance.

"I guess I kinda did I told him I wasn't Interested in his shaft, what ever that meant." The blonde say's awkwardly playing with her pen cap.

In great timing Mrs Jones enters the class room relieving Nico from Gerts and Karolina’s conversation.

"Welcome back, I hope you all had a good summer. Now today we are going to be focusing on Algebra." All three girls sigh in unison. "Also we have a new student, Miss Karolina Dean?" With another sigh Karolina raises her hand to make her presence known. "Welcome, I hope Atlas Academy treats you well. Your Mother is an exceptional and empowering woman." Karolina gives the woman the smile she usually does when anyone mentions her mother and with that Mrs smith continues with the lesson.

As expected the lesson drags and feels more like two hours then one and when it finally ends Nico feels a little relived.

"As you leave the class please take a copy of todays homework from my desk." The relief didn't last that long.

"Giving homework on the first day back should be a sin." Gert huffs taking a sheet before leaving the class with heavy feet. Nico and Karolina following behind.

"Chill dude it's not that bad." Nico informs Gert.

"No Nico it is that bad it literally means to expect homework from every class today." She states with Frustration in her voice.

"Okay you have point." Nico chuckles.

"Yeah a very valid one, isn't it enough we've just got back from summer break." Gert looks at her schedule. "Okay I have Biology so I'll see you guys later." Gert say's making her way to her next class leaving Nico and Karolina.

"Erm I have English lit so-" before Karolina could finish Nico cuts in. "So do I, its this way." Nico points up the stairs and the girls take the climb reaching the class room but before entering Karolina had to say something.

"Look I get your not happy about me shadowing you for the day and to be honest I'm not that happy about it either." Karolina wasn't sure what kind of response she was going to get but Nico was making it quite obvious she was annoyed by her presence.

"Its the first day back what do you expect? I'm hardly going to be ecstatic about having someone follow me around all day." Nico puts bluntly.

"Well it's my first day. I'm hardly ecstatic about that and you really think I'm happy about needing to follow you around because I'm not." Karolina lets a breath frustrated at everything. Herself, her Mom and the fact she had to move schools in the first place and now she was dealing with this. "You know what...thanks for the help but I'll find my way around. I don't need to deal with your shitty, negative attitude." Karolina with a stern look enters the class with her head down taking a seat.

Nico was quite taken back from Karolina’s words she didn't expect that but she did kinda deserve it knowing she had been in a funk all morning she should of been a bit easier on the girl as it wasn't her fault.

Entering the class room she spots Karolina looking anywhere but her so she walks past the girl taking a seat behind her.

Throughout the whole lesson Nico was oblivious to what the teacher was saying her attention focused on the blonde in front noticing Karolina now and then almost turning round to look at her but not fully which kind of frustrated Nico.

The girl was snapped out of her daze by the bell ringing signalling that it was break. Karolina was quick to pack up her things and head for the door, she couldn't wait for the day to be over if she was honest.

"Hey Karolina wait up!" Nico quick footed caught up to Karolina before she disappeared into the chaos of students, Pulling her to the side "Look I didn't mean to be so harsh this morning, I -I'm sorry. Do you want to come and hang out with me and Gert?" Karolina looked at the shorter girl with a straight face not giving away that she was nervous under Nico’s intense eyes.

"Only If I'm not intruding." She replies with relief. "You won't be honest." Nico offers the girl a genuine smile.

"Okay." Karolina lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and the girls made there way to the quad where Molly was waiting.

"Hey, Who's this?" Molly questions and before Nico could introduce her the girl did it herself.

"I'm Karolina." "Molly, its good to meet you." The girls share a smile before sitting down at there usual table.

"Where's Gert?" Nico asks looking around to see if she could spot her friend in the crowd.

"She texted me saying that Chase was bugging her so she's dealing with him I guess." Molly informs.

Right on cue the purple-haired girl appears taking a seat Next to Nico.

"Hey guys." The girl says with a huff.

"What's up?" Nico asks. "Chase." Is all the girl responds.

"What has he done because I swear if he hurts you I'm goin-" Gert cuts her overly protective sister off and explains.

"Molly you can relax he's just being a jerk. He doesn't want anyone to know about us... well not yet anyway." Gerts says tucking her hands into her pockets and looking at Karolina.

"Oh your still here." Feeling a little confused considering her and Nico wasn't getting along that well this morning.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind?" Nico looks at Karolina with a small smile.

"No of course not. I'm glad this one is over her mood." They both chuckle leaving Nico rolling her eyes.

"I guess she is, she did invite me to hang out during break-" The shorter girl cuts across "and I've invited her to join us at Timely after school?" Nico hadn't actually asked the girl if she wanted to join them but it came out like word vomit so it was more like a question then a statement. Karolina smiles and nods at Nico agreeing with her.

"Okay cool." Gert answers deciding to give Karolina the information she needed being at Atlas so she warned her of the people she should stay clear off Especially Eiffel because as Gert put she was a ‘Hateful bitch who was overly heteronormative’ While Molly Just sat listening to music on her phone occasionally tuning in and giving input when needed.

Nico on the other hand sat at the table doing the Math homework she received this morning occasionally looking at Karolina making sure Gert wasn't scaring her off but they seemed to be in deep conversation about Atlas... well more Gert was than Karolina. Making Nico laugh to herself.

***

The day came to an end and the four agreed to meeting at the front gate during lunch so Karolina and Nico made there way beating Gert and Molly so they were left standing around waiting.

"Thank you for the invite by the way." Karolina mentions making Nico Laugh leaving the other girl wanting to hear it again.

"Yeah sorry about that...I wanted to ask and it kinda just come out like that." Nico states shyly.

"It's okay but what's Timely?" The girl laughs not actually having a clue making Nico realise she hadn't explained and just assumed Karolina would know because it was the most popular coffee place around.

"Oh shit sorry." Nico chuckles awkwardly scratching her head ‘It's a really cool coffee place me, Gert and Molly spend most days hanging out at if not a my place or there’s.’

"Sounds good." Karolina watches as Nico's face changes and follows her vision to a boy stood at the gate talking to a girl.

"Are you okay?" she asks sensing Nico's demeanour change. For a second Nico forgot Karolina was there. "No, Yeah I'm fine." She only offers her eyes still on Alex "He's just someone I used to know." Alex notices Nico's stare to which he only ignores taking the girls hand and walking to his car.

"Oh...is he an ex?" Karolina ask curiously watching Nico watch Alex.

"He wishes." Gert answers for Nico. "Long story short. He's a dick." Gert crosses her arms watching Alex leave the parking lot.

"Yeah I second that. Can we go now?" Molly asks and Nico takes the lead adding nothing else to the conversation. A little taken back by seeing Alex, she knew she was going to see him and was surprised she hadn't already before that as strangely he wasn't in any of her classes today.

"You okay?" Gert asks Nico while Molly and Karolina walk in front.

"Yeah, It was just the first time seeing him you know...and I thought that I'd be a little more pissed but to be honest I wasn't." Nico looks up from staring at her feet eyes landing on Karolina and Molly laughing in front a small smile playing on her lips.

"I get that and Maybe it has something to do with our new friend?" Nico gives Gert a look that say's what's that supposed to mean.

"Karolina's famous!" Molly shrieks. Gert and Nico snapped from there conversation looks up at the two girls approaching.

"I'm not famou-" Karolina is interrupted by Molly, Nico noticing a sense of worry on her face. "Her Mom is Leslie Dean...as in the founder of Gibborim. I knew I had seen your face." Molly states looking Karolina up and down with a smile.

"Oh...Really?" Gert says with a surprised look crossing her arms. "Please continue."

"I'm not famous. Not by any means, Yeah my Mom is the founder of the church Gibborim and my Dad is an actor but I've been kept out of the public eye." Karolina huffs out a breath hoping her new found friends don't judge her.

"Hmm... so you're a church girl." Gert states with questioning eyes. "I was born into the church of Gibborim and raised on their beliefs so you could say that." Karolina looks at Nico to gage her response.

"Are we going to get coffee or what?" Nico asks, it didn't bother her that Karolina followed the Gibborim beliefs or that her Mom was the founder or even that her Dad was Frank Dean all she new was that there was something about Karolina she wanted to know and It had nothing to do with any of that.

The blonde was relived at Nico's words happy she didn't to have to continue but she also noticed it was like Nico knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore and that kinda took her of guard.

"yes, lets go." Gert continues towards Timely Molly skipping along side leaving Nico and Karolina to follow behind.

"Thanks for that." Karolina says giving Nico a warm smile and Nico shyly returning one as they enter the store. Nico makes her way to the counter with Karolina as Molly and Gert take up residence at there usual table.

"Can I get 6 shots of expresso in a cup, A iced tea and Latte with soya...Karolina what would you like?" Nico asks Karolina who stood nervously next to her. "Erm Can I get a Iced Coffee?" she smiles. "and one Iced coffee please." Nico say's giving the barista the cash moving over to the end of the counter waiting for their order.

"Hey... so what's your deal? How comes your only starting at Atlas Now?" Nico asks hoping it didn't come across like she was trying to pry, she was just genuinely interested in the girls story.

Un sure on how to answer Nico notices "It's cool if you don't want to tell me, I get it."

"It's not that Nico-" hearing the girl say her name gave her Goosebumps which she tried to shake off. "I do. I'm just not ready to yet. When I am I'd like to tell you all about it." Karolina says truly meaning it she really wanted to and she felt like she could tell the girl anything but not yet it was too early they'd only just met.

"Okay." Nico says with a sweet smile leaving Karolina looking like a love sick puppy. There order was ready and both girls went over to join the others who both seemed to be engrossed to there Phones.

"Helloo?" Nico says drawing them out of there current state. "Sorry... thanks again." Gert says tipping the coffee cup up at Nico and laughing.

***

The girls all sat chatting happily about general stuff and about life and decide it's time to head home as it was getting late and they all had school the next day. Gert and Molly got a Lyft together and Karolina and Nico each got in separate cars as they lived to far apart to share but before they called it a night Molly had asked Karolina for her number so the girl gave it to all of them and naturally Molly added Karolina into there group chat.

**Sister Grimm:**

_By the way Molls has given us all Nick names for the chat so just a heads up. This is Nico by the way._

**Arsenic** : _Gert ✌_

**Princess powerful:** _I think the names are fitting. Molly by the way._

**Lucy in the sky:** _So what's my name?_

_Oh okay Lucy in the sky? What does that even mean?_

**Sister Grimm:** _I like the name._

**Princess powerful:**

_They don't really mean anything they're just what I came up with._

**Arsenic:** _Nico's one is pretty fitting though._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Okay... Well thanks for the cool name. I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow._

**Princess powerful:** _Bye!_

**Arsenic:** _See you tomorrow, we meet at Timely before school you know that caffeine life...so Karolina your welcome to join us!_

**Sister Grimm:** _We meet at 8._

_That's if you want to come._

**Princess powerful:** _I'm coming tomorrow guys. I'm not letting Dale and Stacy take me to school every day it was just a one time thing._

**Sister Grimm:** _You hope._

_You there Karolina?_

Karolina had just realised she hadn't answered whether or not she would meet them all at Timely to busy watching the conversation she began writing a response.

‘Hey sweetie, How was your first day?’ her Mother interrupts. Placing her phone into her back pocket before responding.

"Great. I actually met some really cool people." She says smiling thinking about her new friends and there own individuality yet how close they were and the possibility of her maybe being apart of that made her beam.

"That's great, there’s some food in the kitchen if your hungry. I have somethings to do before tomorrow so I'll be home late." Karolina nods with her brow raised hardly a shocker she thought.

"Alright, Bye Mom." And with that the red-haired woman was gone. Karolina made her way to the kitchen grabbing something to eat and a bottle of water before heading to her room.

Sitting on her bed she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and she remembered she still hadn't sent the message she has typed out to the group.

**Arsenic:** ?

**Princess powerful** : _All clear guys Dale and Stacy are freeing me from their ropes so I can do coffee...well Iced tea before school. 💁♀️💃_

**Sister Grimm:** _That's cool Molls._

**Arsenic:** _Ok...I'm out to go do homework and stuff so see maybe you all tomorrow at Timely._

**Sister Grimm:** _Enjoy!_

**Arsenic:** _😒_

**Princess powerful:** _I didn't get homework I'm just naturally Lucky like that. See you tomorrow Nico and Karolina 😎_

**Lucy in the sky:** _Sorry I had a message typed out but got distracted by my Mom before I could send it. I guess I'll see you all at Timely at 8._

**Sister Grimm:** _Great see you then, Bye._

***

The next day was a typical day at school the girls met at Timely before and then yet again agreed to meet after school by the gate, to hang out at Timely. Where they were just talking about day to day stuff and school until the conversation changed.

'So Karolina do you have a boyfriend?" Molly asks, Karolina dreading that question looked straight at Nico who was waiting for her response.

"Erm no I don't." Karolina answers Nervously fiddling her thumbs. Gert noticing.

"Ok...what about a girlfriend?" Gert knew exactly what she was doing but it was a simple question really.

"No." Karolina answers her tone different from before.

"What about you, Gert?" She had heard something about a guy named chase yesterday so she was testing the water just like she had been with her.

"No. I have something with someone but its on the low."

"Why?" The blonde questions trying to get the attention focus off herself.

Nico sensing the tension cuts in "Okay guys let's change the subject." Nico try’s.

"It's none of your business." There eyes locked.

"Your right. And my business is my business." Karolina puts bluntly.

"It was a simple question I didn't mean for it to offend you... but I'm offended your offended by the question." Gert states.

"Enough." Molly snaps. The two girls still having a stare down.

"Your right... Sorry I have to go." Karolina says grabbing her jacket and bag running to the door.

"Karolina! Wait." Nico pleads watching the girl leave following after her.

Karolina stops outside taking in the fresh air like she’s been holding her breath she hears someone behind her and turns to see.

"Come back inside, please...Gert didn't mean it." Nico takes a step closer to the girl making Karolina take a step back.

"I can't." She sighs looking up at the clouds.

"Trust me you can. We're all dealing with are own stuff and its okay not to talk about it...but its good to know there's people around who care." Karolina's eyes fall on Nico her kind words causing butterfly’s in her stomach.

"You don't have to hide who you are with us. When your ready we're all ready to listen. There's no judgement here. We got you." Nico says placing her hand on Karolina's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze for reassurance.

"lets go." Nico say's turning around and walking back into Timely, Karolina following, the feeling of Nico's hand still lingering.

"Karolina I'm sorry I-" Karolina cuts her of. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't of reacted the way I did and I shouldn't of pushed for answers about you and chase." The blonde say’s calling a truce.

"So are we cool?" Gert asks. "Yeah we're cool." Karolina offers a smile sitting back in her seat Next to Nico.

"Good now that's sorted are we going to chases back to school party Saturday?" Molly ask apparently very excited about the prospect.

"You know I don't do party's." Nico states.

"Oh come on guys please you know Dale and Stacy won't let me go unless your going.’ Molly pleads. "I really want to go."

"She's right. I think we could all use a night to let our hair down." Says Gert with her own agenda, hoping she might get some alone time with chase but she wasn't going unless they all were.

"I'll think about it." Is all Nico was going to offer. All eyes landing on Karolina.

"I haven't got an invite. I don't want to just show up." The girl states. "It's cool trust me Chase will be okay with it, you'll be with us." Molly says. Karolina looking to Nico who said she'll think about it.

"Okay...I'll come if Nico does?" A playful smile on her lips.

"Ahhh...Okay, okay I'll come.: She say's with uncertainty not sure why she just agreed but she did so she couldn't back out now.

"That’s great guys. I'm so excited!" Molly says a little to loud that everyone in the room looks at them.

 After they all agreed to go to chases party they decide to make there way home, Gert offering them a ride since she drove to school today. With Molly and Gert in the front that left Nico and Karolina to occupy the back seats.

"So where to first." Gert asks starting the car

. "We should take Karolina first." Nico say's smiling a Karolina.

"Okay so what’s the address?" Molly asks turning around in her seat phone in hand to put the address into her phone.

"Well I actually Live at the Gibborim Church...so if you kno-" Gert cuts in "You live inside?"

"Yeah." Karolina answers shyly. "Ok... I know where that is." Gert say's pulling out of the parking lot.

On the Journey to Karolina's Nico and the blonde share a few looks and small smiles and when Karolina spots Nico's hand laying on the space between them she decides to rest hers there to slowly moving her hand closer to the girl next to her, heat burning her cheeks hoping-. Gert Beeps her horn at another road user snapping Karolina out of the confidence she just found and she notices Nico has noticed her hand just an inch away so she pulls if back to her lap.

"Asshole!" Gert exclaims.

"Here's fine." Unplugging her belt Karolina say's.

"Are sure? it's another ten minutes-" Nico say's being cut of by Karolina and Gert pulling over.

"Yes. Thanks for the ride Gert." She say's getting out of the car quickly and shutting the door a little harder than necessary.

"You're welcome!" say's Gert watching Karolina walking away from the car.

"That was weird. Is she okay?" Molly asks nobody in particular.

"Just drive Gert. I'm sure she's fine maybe...she wanted some fresh air." Nico states looking out the window.

Once at home Nico decides to take a shower and changes into something more acceptable to sleep in. So now laying on her bed and looking up at the celling Nico was left thinking about Karolina and the car journey, She wondered if Karolina was reaching out to hold her hand or was it just coincidence Karolina looked like a deer caught in head lights.

**Nico:** _Hey. You seemed at little off earlier and just wanted to see if you were okay?_

Karolina now sat looking at the text from Nico wondering why she hadn't messaged through the group chat feeling as nervous as she did in the car she didn't know how to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support it's muchly appreciated!  
> Sorry for the mistakes or anything that may or may not be correct, I will try to arrange a beta reader but for now I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter two:**

Karolina realised she had been staring at that text for way to long. Twenty minutes to be exact, so she finally decides to reply.

**Karolina:** _Yeah I'm fine. Just wanted some air._

Throwing her phone and laying down the girl lets out a frustrated breath, she was kicking herself over what she was going to do in the car. If Gert hadn't of interrupted would she have gone through with it? She asked herself. There was something about Nico that drew Karolina in, and made her want to explore it and that truly scared her.

Hearing her phone buzz sooner than she thought it would, Karolina sat back up reaching her phone.

**Nico:** _Are you sure?... I know we've pretty much just met but I consider you a friend so if you ever need to, you can talk to me._

The word friend stood out the most to the girl not really understanding why, she typed a quick response.

**Karolina:** _Thank you but I'm fine._

**Nico:** _Okay well sorry for bothering you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

The thought of Nico thinking she was bothering her was like a punch to her stomach as it couldn't be further from the truth.

**Karolina:** _You're not bothering me. Not at all._

Laying in bed and reading the text, Nico couldn't help but smile at her phone.

**Nico:** _Okay...so what are you up to?_

**Karolina:** _I'm just in my room about to get ready for bed, You?_

**Nico:** _I guess I beat you to it. I'm already in_ _bed._

Smiling at the thought of Nico texting her while in bed made a swarm of butterflies invade her stomach.

**Karolina:** _Well Look at you getting an early night, I thought you'd be more of a night owl than a earlier bird gets the worm._

**Nico:** _Yeah well a girls got to get her beauty sleep... Plus my morning routine as you can imagine takes it's time so I'm up pretty early during the week._

**Karolina:** I _can imagine. You have a way with make-up...it's like art._

**Nico:** _Thank you, considering the amount of time and effort I put into it I'd like to think so._

**Karolina:** _Well it definitely pays off._

**Nico _:_** _I'll take that as a compliment._

**Karolina:** _You should._

**Nico:** _I will._

**Karolina:** _Good._

**Nico:** _Can I ask you a question?_

Reading the text took Karolina off guard. Guilt taking over her body she wondered if it was because Nico had seen what she was about to do. Why?! The blonde asked herself, Burying her head into her hands. Did she just ruin the possibility of a great friendship all because she couldn't help herself. Was it because for a split second she thought that Nico might of held her hand back. The girl sat for the second time that night unsure how to reply. The question in its self felt very loaded, let alone what the actual question was. Karolina decides that before she answers the girl she'd take a shower.

Once in the shower Karolina stood with her eyes closed letting the warm water run down her face and body, trying to rid herself from thoughts of Nico. It wasn't working. So she changes the temperature from warm to cold and at first it's a shock to her system but finally adjusting, she relaxed under the cold water, drowning out her thoughts. Washing her hair and her body she grabbed a towel and stood in front of the mirror. Nico's question playing over and over in her head. With a heavy sigh she leaves the room to find some clothes. Settling for some shorts and a white tank she sits on the end of her bed towel drying her hair, finally putting a brush through her hair before tying it up the girl was done, and ready to reply to Nico's text.

That’s when she sees two notifications on her phone, and the time. It was late. She'd spent over an hour in the shower and now seeing she'd received two more texts from Nico she was quick to open them.

**Nico:** _You still there? It's nothing bad I promise._

**Nico:** _I guess I'll see you tomorrow as I'm about to fall asleep. Goodnight Karolina._

Karolina now kicking herself, wondered why she didn't just reply before taking a shower was beyond her.

**Karolina:** _I know your probably asleep but just in case, what's the question?_

Karolina didn't get a response that night and she'd herd nothing from the girl that morning either. Which kind of worried her.

Arriving at Timely that morning Karolina noticed Nico sat alone. Obviously waiting for herself, Gert and Molly a flood of nerves kicked in, Nico's text playing on her mind. She sees that Nico has her back to the door so she goes straight to the counter ordering her coffee. While waiting for her order she found her eyes landing on the shorter girl, watching her small movements and the way she composed herself in her own company was almost amusing.

“You know they say, if you take a picture it lasts longer.” Gert chuckles making Karolina Jump at her presence.

“Erm...What?” Karolina says turning around, a blush seeping into her cheeks.

“You were staring.” Molly laughs leaning against the counter giving Karolina a inquisitive look.

“I- I wasn't I'm just getting coffee. Do you guys want anything?” she asks hoping they'd drop it.

“Hmm okay, yeah I'll have a Latte with soy and Molly will have the iced tea.” Gert states heading over to where Nico was, Molly staying behind to Help Karolina. Once there order was up they made there way over to the table.

“Hey.” Nico says to both girls giving them a smile.

“Hey.” Karolina says straight back maybe a little to fast for her own liking.

“What are you guys talking about?” Molly asks sipping at her iced tea.

“The party Saturday.” Gert informs.

“oooo okay so what's the plan are we all getting ready together?” Molly exclaims with excitement, making the girls laugh.

“You're all welcome to come to mine and get ready. Maybe we can have a few pre drinks...Well not all of us.” Karolina says with an apologetic smile at Molly.

“That's fine. So are we all going to Karolina's?” Molly asks with a wide grin.

“I'm good with that.” Gert says looking at Nico for confirmation.

“Sure, Yeah we can do that. That will be good.” The raven-haired girl says giving Karolina a small smile.

“Great that's settled then, What time do you guys want to come over?” The blonde asks looking at all the girls sucking in a breath, eyes falling on Nico.

“Shall we say six? The party is at Eight so that should give us enough time to get ready.” Gert adds.

“Okay good, now what's everyone wearing? I'm thinking something casual nothing to grand.” Molly says with a bright smile looking to the other girls.

“Casual is fine its a back to school party not a gala.” Gert laughs sipping her latte, Causing Molly to roll her eye's in annoyance.

“Okay so Karolina's at six and causal attire, We should make a move before we're late.” Nico finishes standing from her seat, the others following.

“I drove so you guys can just jump in.” Gert say walking to her car and getting into the drivers seat with Nico joining her up front, Molly and Karolina jumped in the back.

On the very short journey Karolina couldn't help but wonder why Nico hadn't brought it up. Why she hadn't replied or why she hadn't asked while they were at Timely. The girl frustrated with curiosity had to ask, so on route to homeroom she took the opportunity.

“So what was it you wanted to ask? You never texted me back.” Placing her hands into her jeans and looking down finding her feet very interesting.

“Errm yeah, sorry about that I fell asleep...It was nothing really.” Nico says looking at Karolina watching her feet.

Snapping her head up and Looking straight at Nico she didn't believe it was nothing. “Really? It must of been something for you to ask.” The girl tries.

“Honestly...It was nothing.” Nico states looking at the time on her phone. “Come on we're going to be late.” Nico says picking up her pace.

***

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Still meeting at Timely in the mornings and hanging out there after school, Karolina could finally say she was happy. Not that she wasn't before but it was different. She was content, and that was down to her new friends.

Molly was like the little sister she never had but always wanted, she never fails to make her smile or laugh and her positive attitude about life is something Karolina felt so inspired by. Also Gert a person she really admires, Who's openly opinionated in the best way possible and doesn't care what others think about her. She had to admit she'd learnt a lot from the girl in the short space of a week. Then last but certainly not least there was Nico... Although she gives out this tough and hard persona to everyone who doesn't know her Karolina could see that she was kind, sweet, caring but yet so strong and independent only made Karolina more intrigued, wanting to know more. Karolina was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Hey sweetie its only me.” Behind the door Frank appeared entering the room.

“Hey Dad, what's up?” she says giving him a smile as he sits on her bed.

“I just thought that I'd come in and let you know me and your Mom have to go out and we won't back till tomorrow.” He says with an apologetic look.

“Why?” Karolina asks simply.

“We have something to deal with regarding the church. What are your plans for this evening? You can invite some friends over if you like, I hate you being home alone.” He says genuinely.

“Well my friends are coming over because we're going to a party tonig-” Seeing her Fathers brow rise at the mention of a party, she tries to down play it, “It's not really a party its more like a back to school gathering. I won't be out late I promise, and I'll see if my friends want to come back here and crash for the night.”

“Okay, Well I'll be calling you to check in.” He gives his daughter a kiss on the head and says bye before heading out the door.

Karolina decides that she might actually ask as she hates staying at home alone so she brings up the group chat.

**Lucy in the sky:** _Hey guys I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come back to mine after the party? My parents aren't going to be home for the night and they wanted me to ask if you wanted to crash as they hate me being home alone, its okay if you don't want to._

**Princess Powerful:** _Omg!! This night just got better! I'm so down. Let me just ask Dale and Stacy._

**Arsenic:** _Sure I'm down, me and Molly will be there. I call dibs on the first Movie and I'll bring some of my special grass._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Special grass?_

**Arsenic:** _Erm...you'll know soon enough._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Okay sure._

**Princess powerful:** _Ahh Gert! Do you have to bring that?!_

**Arsenic:** _Yes Molly, Yes I do. It's a natural relaxer and its fun... P.S your not having any, just to let you know._

**Princess powerful:** _Good. I didn't want any._

**Lucy in the sky:** _I think I just worked out what your special grass is._

**Arsenic:** _You down?_

**Lucy in the sky:** _I've never smoked before but I guess I'm willing to try it._

**Arsenic:** _No pressure, you don't have to if you don't want to._

**Lucy in the sky:** _No I'll give it ago, you'll just have to show me how to do it._

**Princess Powerful:** _Great. Now I'll have to deal with three stoners. Nico where you at? Are you going to stay with us at Karolina's or what?_

**Arsenic:** _Molly when your old enough you can try it but for now you get to enjoy the result._

**Princess powerful:** _I know but I don't want to smoke it anyway. Your point is fair though seeing you and Nico High gives me great amusement. It will be funny to see how Karolina will be._

**Lucy in the sky:** _I'm a little worried now._

**Arsenic:** _You'll be fine trust me._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Okay if you say so... What about you Nico?_

Karolina sat on her bed a little worried that Nico hadn't messaged back. Was it a little to soon to ask if they wanted to stay she asked herself. Leaving her phone to charge Karolina went to the kitchen grabbing herself something to snack on and a bottled water, she spots a note and some bills on the side.

_‘Don't stay out to late, We'll be back tomorrow around five. Have a great night. We've left you some money for you and your friends to get pizza. Love Mom and Dad xx’_

The girl reads putting a grape into her mouth and pocketing the cash. She heads back to her room, checking her phone and seeing a few messages from the group.

**Arsenic:** _Nico's MIA I've tried to call her a few times with no Luck._

**Princess powerful:** _You don't think she's backing out do you?_

**Arsenic:** _No, she's probably just caught up._

**Lucky in the sky:** _Was asking you guys to crash here too much?_

**Arsenic:** _No it's cool don't worry, she's probably just busy._

**Princess powerful:** _Okay well I'm going to pack! See you later Karolina x_

**Lucy in the sky:** _See you later Molls x_

**Arsenic:** _Me too. See you later Karolina._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Bye Gert._

While waiting for the evening to come Karolina decides to watch a few episodes of Riverdale. Totally not paying attention the girl couldn't help but think of Nico it was completely distracting her that she forgot about the show playing in the back ground. Instead sat scrolling through her social media waiting for a reply from Nico. Hoping for a reply from Nico.

Finally her phone buzzed with a Message from Sister Grimm popping up in her notifications.

Sister Grimm: Sorry guys I had to do something with Tina. Yeah I'm good with staying over. Plus if your parent's aren’t there then that's even better.

**Arsenic:** _About time! What did she want?_

**Lucy in the sky:** _Okay great... Who's Tina?_

**Sister Grimm:** _Oh Tina’s My Mom. I just refer to her as Tina in Text I don't know why but I do... We had to do some stuff at wizard._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Oh okay._

**Arsenic:** _Ok well now your back on the map I'll see you in an hour._

**Sister Grimm:** _Yeah I got to take a shower so I'll see you soon._

**Lucy in the sky:** _Btw my house is on the left just so you don't get confused or wander into the church. See you soon._

The next hour went by pretty quickly before the first knock at the door came. With enthusiasm Karolina jumped up from her bed eager to get the door thinking that it was Gert and Molly, she was a little taken back by Nico stood there.

“Oh, Hey come in.” Karolina gestured for Nico to enter, noticing her bag reminded the girl that she was staying the night, so a smile played on her lips.

“Sorry was you expecting someone else?” Nico questions a little confused at how Karolina opened the door. “You sounded a little disappointed.” Nico says looking to the floor. Confused herself Karolina is quick to correct the situation. “What no... not at all I just thought Gert and Molly would get here first that's all.” The girl says watching Nico now looking around the room.

“Nice place and really? You thought Gert would be on time.” She laughs at the thought, making Karolina laugh.

“I guess your right, Erm you can put your stuff in my room.” Karolina says leading the way to her room with Nico following.

“This is so cool, you have your own patio?” Nico asks walking to the sliding door and opening it.

“Yeah, I like the morning sun so My Mom and Dad made some arrangements.” The girl says with a nervous laugh.

“Well it's dope.” Nico smiles at the girl giving her butterflies. The door goes again for the second time snapping Karolina and Nico out of their shared gaze.

“Hey guys come in.” Karolina says stepping aside to let Gert and Molly in.

“Your place is soooo cool.” Molly says in awe giving Karolina a hug.

“Thanks, Nico's already here she's in my room if you guys want to put your stuff in there.” The three girls make there way to Karolina's room placing there things on her bed.

“How big do you want your bed?” Gert asks with a shocked yet amused look.

“I guess my parent's were sorry we had to move.” She laughs at Gerts reaction.

“No fucking shit. Its huge! You could fit like ten people in it.” She laughs looking round the rest of the room seeing Molly and Nico outside. “You have your own patio to.” Gert asks walking out to join the girls.

“Yeah I guess they were really sorry.” Karolina laughs.

“That’s an understatement.” Gert states taking in everything.

“Guys we should get ready.” Molly says checking her watch.

They all agree and make there way back inside. Each of them pulling out the outfit they'd brought, and Karolina letting them know they could change in the bathroom. Molly was the first to get ready.

“What do you guys think?” The younger girl asks twirling around to show them her outfit.

“You look great.” Karolina says with the other girls smiling in agreement.

The girl was wearing a soft pink T, with Light blue jeans and a floral bomber jacket. Completing the look were her Lilac high top vans.

“Thank you, I hope this is what you meant by causal because I feel a little too casual.” Molly says looking at herself in Karolina's full length mirror.

“Molls you look great and its casual wear, so your fine.” Gert states heading out of the room to change herself. Retuning in a black animal covered shirt tucked into brown shorts, she left the top two buttons undone. While the girl completed her look by adding a brown belt to match her loathers and oddly had socks that matched her shorts, so overall the girl was happy with her choice.

“Ooo you look so good,” Nico says giving Gert a look up and down, “If Chase doesn't snap you up, I will.” She says as a joke. A pang of jealousy filling Karolina.

“Okay I'm going to change.” Nico says leaving the room, Karolina watching. She herself still hadn't decided on what to wear yet. Seeing everyone almost ready she settles for a denim skirt and a Metal yarn knitted top but decides to add yellowish plaid shirt as the top was sleeveless and she finally found her outfit. All she had to do was wait for Nico so she could get changed.

Five minutes later Nico appeared wearing black skinny jeans with a single rip on the left knee, black vans and a Black tank top. Finishing her look she grabs her black leather jacket from Karolina's bed putting it on and adjusting the collar she was almost ready. All she had to do was her hair and make-up which wouldn't take to long as she wasn't going to put much on.

“You look,” Karolina almost lost for words at the sight of the girl, “Great.” Was all she could finish. It was a different look for the girl Karolina thought but defiantly one she liked.

“Thanks, do you mind if I use that mirror to do my make-up?” Nico points at the desk. A shy smile on her face.

“No go for it, I'm going to get changed.” Karolina says standing on her feet. After another Twenty minutes later the girls were finally ready. Karolina deciding to wearing her hair down adds a few curls to it and applies some light make up. While Nico tied her hair back into a pony tail and applied some black yet light make-up around her eyes, she finished with a matt black lip stick.

“We still have some time so why don't we smoke?” Gert says with a grin waving a pre-rolled joint.

“Okay but we'll have to smoke that outside, I don't want the smoke detectors set off.” Karolina says nervously, realization kicking in.

“You know you don't have to smoke with us.” Nico says trying to comfort the girl seeing her nerves.

“I know but I want to. Come on lets go outside.” Karolina takes the lead to the patio and takes a seat at the table.

“I'm just going to grab some water is that okay?” Molly asks standing in the door way.

“Yeah no problem there's bottled water in the fridge.” She informs giving Molly a tight lip smile.

“In that case Molls can you grab us all one. Is that okay?” Gert asks hoping that it was as they were going to need it.

“Yeah that's fine.” Tucking her hands into her sleeves Karolina watches as Gert lights the joint. Taking the first few pulls blowing out huge clouds of smoke before passing it to Nico.

“Your first time?” Nico asks Karolina inhaling a hit and relaxing in response.

“Yeah.” Is all Karolina manages watching Nico relax in her chair.

“Okay so watch me and watch how I take a pull taking the smoke into my lungs and letting it out slowly.” The raven haired girl says smiling at the taller girl to which she nods at. So she watches Nico put the joint to her lips taking a pull, she sees that the smoke almost looks like its about to drift out of her mouth then Nico inhales making it disappear, holding it there for a while before releasing it slowly through her lips ending with a smiling. Karolina wasn't sure she was paying that much attention to the demonstration but more to the way Nico's lips so plump and so full of life held the joint between them and the little smile after gave her a feeling she'd never had before.

“Do you get that or do you want me to show you again.” Nico ask amusement in her voice at the way Karolina was looking at her.

“No, I- I get it.” Karolina stutters taking the joint from Nico's hand almost annoyed that Gert was finding this funny.

“Here you go guys, here's your water.” Placing the bottles in front of each of them Molly takes a seat at the table. Just in time to see Karolina smoke for the first time.

“Here goes.” The blonde whispers to herself taking a pull on the joint. The girl almost immediately Coughs it back out placing a hand over her mouth and reaching for her water, she takes a few sips to sort herself out.

“Its okay, it happens and its your first time these two were the same so don't worry...Hey cut it out!” Molly shouts at Gert and Nico who were finding the whole thing hilarious.

Sitting up in her chair with a smile so wide Karolina was sure she could see all of Nico's teeth, Nico apologised. “I'm so sorry. Molls is right though the first time is going to do that but it will get better I promise.” Nico tries to reassure the girl while wiping tears from her eyes.

“I don't know, it kind of hurt my chest.” The blonde replies taking another sip of water looking over to Gert who was a bundle of mess in a fit of laughter.

“Karolina I'm sorry I can't help it.” Gert tries to offer the girl, Molly giving her a slap on the arm.

Nico reaches across the table and takes Karolina's hand making the girl flinch at the touch. The second contact was made felt like a current of electricity had just passed through her whole body. “You don't have to do it again.” Nico reassures brushing her thumb over Karolina's Knuckles.

Snatching her hand back like it was being burnt Karolina noticed Nico's face change, a hint of hurt in her eyes. The girl shakes it off and puts it down to the weed.

“Okay stop laughing and I'll do it again,” Hot and bothered Karolina snapped at Gert, “Give me the lighter.” The purple haired girl raising her hands almost in surrender as she hands the girl the lighter.

For the second time Karolina takes a pull on the joint exactly how Nico had shown her and this time she doesn't cough.

“Yassss gurl, hit it again!” Gert exclaims in excitement that Karolina had sussed it out. So taking a few more Karolina gives it back to Gert. Turning her attention to Nico who had a sappy smile plastered to her face.

“You did it.” Nico smiles looking straight into Karolina's eyes.

“I did.” Karolina who now couldn't help but smile back at Nico held her eyes with her own.

“Excuse me, Nicoooooooo,” Gert says dragging out the girls name, “Here take this, you two finish it off while I go to the bathroom.” Standing from her chair Gert made her way inside.

“I'm going to order us a Lyft as its Eight now.” Molly smiles at the two girls who were now looking anywhere but each other.

“Okay cool.” Nico replies taking a pull, Karolina just nodding in agreement. Passing the joint to Karolina the girl purposely brushes Nico's hand and this time makes Nico pull back like her hand had just been burnt.

“It will be here in fifteen so you guys better get your shit together.” Molly says standing from the seat and heading inside.

“Did she- Did she just swear?” Karolina asks Nico in disbelief unable to contain her laughter.

“Yeah she did,” laughing in between before finishing, “ I guess we should do as we're told.” Still laughing Nico stands from her seat with Karolina following behind. Entering the room Gert was looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair and fixing her shirt.

“Hey do I look high?” She asks Karolina and Nico who had just walked back into the room. Both girls looking to each other for an answer end up laughing.

“I'll take that as a yes. You two should see yourselves.” Gert chuckles adjusting her glasses making the two girls stop to look at the purple-haired girl with an almost serious tone before looking to each other again, erupting into a fit of laughter. Calming herself down and heading to the mirror Nico gave her make-up a quick touch up before all heading out.

The journey wasn't that long and soon the girls had arrived the party in full swing. Getting out of the car the four girls stood taking in the mass of people.

“Lets rock this bitch!” Gert says taking the first step leading the way. Entering the house the music was loud that it sent vibrations through the floor boards.

“This is too loud!” Nico tries to shout above the music.

“What?” Karolina spots Nico trying to say something and watches as Nico whispers into Gerts ear, slightly wishing it was her.

Nico grabs Gerts hand who takes Molly's who then takes Karolina's leading the way to the garden. It wasn't as loud outside and the girls could finally hear themselves think.

“Hey guys!” Gert spots chase walking over to them beer in hand, dopey smile plastered on his face. “I'm glad you could make it. Hi you must be Karolina?” The boy asks holding out a hand.

“I am, its nice to meet you. Cool party.” The girl says shaking his hand.

“Thanks, sorry about the music, I'm fully aware its to loud. Can I get you guys a drink?” he offers giving Gert a love sick smile.

“We can help ourselves thanks.” The purple-haired girl states heading to the kitchen leaving the girls with chase.

“Hey wait up! What was that all about? I thought chase didn't want anyone to know about you and him?” Folding her arms Nico looked at her best friend with a explain to me expression.

“Okay, okay maybe it's not him... maybe its me.” The girl blurts out turning around choosing a drink.

“What?! Why I don't understand if he likes you and you like him, Why are you keeping it a secret?” The sorter girl asks confused.

“Because I'm not ready. For now I just want to enjoy it without anyone else involved.” Gert says Handing over a beer.

“I get that Gert I do but the way he looks at you, It's quite clear he's in love with you.” Taking a sip on her beer Nico feels a presence shadow over her.

“Hey...Molls is dancing and chase left so I came to fine you guys, I hope I'm not interrupting.” Karolina stands nervously behind Nico who turns to look at her with brows knitted together. A little annoyed at the interruption. “I- I can leave if you guys want to talk.” She says ready to turn around and leave.

“What no Karolina, we're just getting drinks, what would you like?” Gert asks show casing the alcohol making the girl laugh.

“A beer would be great.” She says giving Nico a smile which wasn't returned, the girl wondered what was wrong.

“Okay so lets take a few beers and find a spot in the garden so we can smoke.” Gert says handing the girls another beer before heading back out into the garden. “I know a secluded spot we can go.” Gert leads.

“Wait what about Molly?” Nico questions.

“She's fine she's living her best life in there, and probably teaching everyone how to dance.” Gert says making the girls laugh at what was more than likely the truth.

“Yeah your right.” Nico agrees.

They reach a small clearing behind some trees and find a table and some chairs. Around the area there were Garden lights lighting up space.

“This place is cool, how’d you find it.” Nico asks giving Gert a playful smile.

“I may or may not of spent some time here.” The girl says pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

“Its a beautiful spot.” Karolina adds trying not to look at Nico.

“Lets get this party started,” Gert says lighting the Joint, “Then we can dance.”

“Ha. No. Not going to happen.” Nico says sipping on her beer.

“Nico, do not deny me a dance with my best friend. We both know who's going to win this one,” Handing Nico the Joint folding her arm, “ and its not you lets be honest. What about you blondie do you want to dance?”

Karolina wasn't much of a dancer but as she was at a party she thought why not.

“Yeah sure I'll dance. I can't promise I'll be any good though.” She laughs taking the joint from Nico who gave her a small smile.

“Ahh fine if you want to dance, lets dance.” Downing her beer Nico felt a little nervous at the prospect of dancing with Karolina.

“Good now lets finish up and get in there.” Gert finishes.

The girls make there way inside towards the kitchen before the designated dancing area, Nico saying she had to drink something stronger before she actually went through with this.

Doing a shot of vodka she thought best to ask if the others wanted one, “Do you guys want one?” The girl asks with a wide smile, the affects of weed.

“Rude you hadn't already offered.” Karolina says without thinking. The affects of weed.

“Took the words straight out of my mouth.” Gert chuckles seeing Nico almost taken back.

“My bad,” Nico says pouring out three shots, “I apologise.” She adds, handing Karolina the shot, and then Gert.

“Cheers!” Gert exclaims raising the shot before necking it. Nico and Karolina sharing a smile then raising the shots.

“Okay one more then we're doing this.” Handing her shot glass to Nico, Gert couldn't help but sense a vibe between her two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will try my best to get chapter three done and posted as soon as possible. 
> 
> Like I mentioned this story hasn't been planned. It's just me typing away at what ever comes to mind but I hope your enjoying it as much as I am writting it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just want to say a massive thank you to Clarke for beta reading this chapter and fixing all my mistakes :) Here's Chapter 3 I hope you all like it!

Chase must have turned the music down a tad because as the girls entered the designated dancing area, it was actually bearable and not as piercing as it once was. Scanning the room, the girls spot Molly, who was for sure living her best life, dancing away to the music as if she was in control of the beat.

“Guys! You have to come dance!” Molly shouts over to the three approaching girls. Molly makes her way over to Nico knowing she hates to dance and tugs at her hand encouragingly.

The next song begins to play, and the girls find their rhythm, enjoying the music and following the beat.

For someone who claims they don't dance, they sure did look like they were in their element, Karolina thought while watching Nico dance. Nico spots the girl and with new found confidence moves in closer to Karolina, slowly closing the gap between them. Their bodies begin to move together, almost as if they were meant to. Nico takes the girls hand pulling her closer before spinning her around and forcefully pulling her back in. Their eyes meet, everyone in the room disappearing for a moment.

Bodies moving perfectly in sync their shared gaze intensifying, Nico couldn't help her eyes flickering to the blonde's lips, the alcohol and weed giving her confidence she never had. Karolina realises where Nico's eyes lay and she wants nothing more than to give-

“Guys, I'm going to get some air.” Gert interrupts, snapping the girls apart like they just got caught doing something they shouldn't.

“Good idea,” Nico says, joining the purple-haired girl, feeling the heat rising in her body. She knew she needed a second to sort her shit out.

As Karolina watched the other girls leave she felt lost for a minute, then being brought back to reality by Molly.

“There'll be back don't worry.” Molly tries to reassure the girl, seeing her stare.

“Oh yeah- No I know, it's just my first time at a party like this.” The girl says, trying to stop her head from spinning. She couldn't quite tell if it was because of the weed, alcohol or Nico. The way the girl looked at her sent a shiver of warmth through her entire body.

“It's ok! Don't worry, you have us, so now let's just enjoy the night!” And there it was, Molly's ability to put Karolina's mind at ease.

“You're right,” Karolina says laughing at the young girl, snapping herself out of it and finding her rhythm again.

***

“Is it me or could I sense a liiiitle something-something back there?” Gert asks Nico, now outside soaking up the cool air.

“What!? No. We were just dancing.” Nico tries to play it off like she hadn't almost and wanted to, kiss Karolina. If Gert hadn't interrupted them she might have.

“Hmm, sure if you say so. I think you forget how much I know you.” Gert says, giving Nico a knowing look.

It surprised Nico at how much she felt the need to kiss Karolina, and it kind of scared her at how quick the girl had entered her life and sent her head and heart into a whirlwind of emotions. Nobody had done that before, no one had been able to affect Nico that much, to the point where she was willing to do something she wouldn't usually do. It was all happening fast and it was totally out of her control. She didn't understand how one person could change all that for her in only a matter of days.

“Well, it was nothing. Shall we get another drink and head back in?” Nico asks, hoping Gert won't push the subject as she wasn't sure if it was one they could even discuss. She didn't know if Karolina liked girls, or if her feelings would be reciprocated but there was something there, she knew that much.

“Hmm… Alright, sure. I heard that there’s some huge party game about to kick off, so should we grab the others and get involved?”

“Sounds good, let's go.”

They head back inside, grabbing three beers and a bottle of water for Molly, and Nico can't help but spot Karolina straight away in the crowd of sweaty teenagers. Her breath catches in her throat, watching Karolina dance; she was mesmerizing, and for a second Nico was scared she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away. The girl had to physically snap herself out of her own thoughts and continued over to where they were dancing.

“Thanks, Where's Gert?” Molly asks, taking the bottle of water and practically downing it.

“She was,” Nico turns to find Gert but comes up empty, “Just here...” she finishes a little confused at Gert's disappearance.

“Well, thanks for the water,” Molly says taking a smaller sip this time.

“No problem. Erm...Gert had a beer for you but I'm not sure where she's gone.” Nico says giving Karolina a shy smile through her eyelashes.

“I'm right here!” Gert says, making Nico jump, which is a rare occasion as she's not usually a jumpy person. The girl turns and hits her best friend on the arm.

“What was that for?” Feeling now embarrassed at her reaction.

“Just keeping you on your toes.” The purple-haired girl says giving her a little wink, not going unnoticed by Karolina. “There's a game about to start I don't know what it is but we should play, It might be fun.” She says wagging her brow. The girls all nod in agreement, but Molly decides she'll just sit this one out to recover from all the dancing and finds a spot on the couch. The other three make their way to the room where the game was about to start.

“Ladies and gents this is a game I like to call,” a small drum roll was made by a couple boys before the other boy continued, “the blindfolded chair.” There wasn't that much applause from everyone in the room but the boy continued nonetheless.

“The rules of the game! One person of my choosing will sit in this chair,” he says, pointing to the chair in the middle of the room, “who then will be blindfolded, and then, a second person of my choosing, as I am the creator, will then kiss the person sat in the chair. But that's not all! Before we begin, the lights will go out and you all need to move around the room so your places are unknown. Once the lights are out, that's it. They will stay off until the person kissing the person in the chair has returned to their spot. Then, the lights will go back on, only revealing the person in the chair. Do we all understand?” He asks looking around the room and gets a general acknowledgement.

Feeling unsure about this whole thing Nico feels nervous. “I don't know about this Gert, It's kinda dumb.”

“Oh come on! It’s fun and harmless.” Gert says, trying to ease her friend's mind.

“Now guys, I know finding your way around in the dark is sometimes impossible but please be mindful and don't follow your friends. Please spread out fairly.” The boy finishes and looks quite pleased with himself, there are around thirteen people in the room, so it was a good number; not too many but not too little either.

Karolina feels slightly worried and nervous all at the same time, her eyes landing on the shorter girl. Nico sees the look on the blonde's face and gives her a tight-lipped smile. She wants to reach out to Karolina and comfort her, but the lights go out and on cue, everyone starts moving around the room.

Surprisingly, it was silent. Only the noise of peoples shoes moving around the room could be heard. Nico, Gert and Karolina move around the room the same as everyone else and find a place where they feel comfortable.

The first round went well. Neither of the girls had been chosen, and when the lights went back on, the first person was revealed, which none of them knew anyway. With each round, the light went back out, and they all had to move around the room again to reposition themselves, their previous place revealed once the light had been turned back on.

The third round is when Nico feels a hand on her shoulder. The girl is guided slowly and quietly to the chair, and after taking a seat, she's then blindfolded.

Such a dumb game, she thought to herself, It’s dark anyway, so why would I need the blindfold? Now feeling like she's trapped in some fucked up situation, she starts getting nervous, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. The thought of kissing some random stranger kind of grossed her out and the only reason she was doing this was because of the weed and alcohol… Well, that's what she's telling herself, anyway. The girl feels movements in front of her and she knows this is it now, there's no turning back.

The person reaches out to find Nico, and the girl helps the other move forward. She notices how soft the skin on the person's hand is. The hand she was now holding to help balance the other.

The person reaches down and feels for Nico's legs, slowly placing themselves around her, legs either side. The raven-haired girl instantly knew that the person wasn't a guy but in fact a girl. Just because of the way they had positioned themselves on her lap. Which was kind of hot, the girl thought, placing her hands on the waist of the other person. Definitely not a guy.

The person begins to work their hands up Nico's arms, using them as a guide. Finding her neck, the person above kept one hand on the back of her neck, holding Nico in place, with the other hand finding its way to Nico's jaw, and with a thumb lightly tracing Nico's lips. Stopping on her bottom lip, the mystery person causes Nico to part her lips slightly before leaning in and capturing her lips with their own.

At first, the kiss is soft and reserved, which Nico couldn't deny was nice, but that's when the person above her kisses her with a little more intention.  
Slightly pulling on her bottom lip with their own, the person runs their tongue on Nico's lower lip asking for entrance. At the start, Nico definitely wouldn't have even given it a thought but she allows it. She grants the person entrance and is totally surprised at how much she was into it.

Now playing push and pull in a battle of lips and tongues, Nico couldn't help the sound that escapes her mouth as the person above pulled back to catch their breath, resting their forehead against Nico's. The small sounds of movements were heard again, and with that the person was gone, leaving Nico displeased at the interruption, forgetting where she was.

Within all of a few seconds, the light was back on, revealing Nico sat on the chair. Her eyes still adjusting to the sudden light, the girl looked around the room, hoping to spot who had just kissed her. Nothing. No one gave themselves away.

“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed yourself... Erm, you can move now.” Nico was snapped out of her search by the guy who had come up with this ridiculous, but surprisingly good, game and slowly moved still a little shaken. She found Gert laughing by the door.

“It's not funny, stop laughing,” Nico tells her best friend crossing her arms really not impressed.

“Come on, it kinda is. Plus, I think you need to sort your lipstick out. You've got a little,” Gert reaches out to wipe at Nico's face, the girl just swatting her friend’s hand away, “something there.” The purple-haired girl finishes, laughing again at seeing her friend squirm.

“Stop it. Can we leave now?” Nico asks wiping the lipstick from her mouth.  
“Hey Karolina, we're going outside. You wanna come?” Gert asks, seeing the blonde slightly turned away from them.

“Yeah sure,” Karolina says, heading over to them.

“Well, let's go then,” Gert says, heading out the door with Nico following closely behind, only stopping to holding the door for Karolina and giving her a small smile.

“Thanks.” The blonde says, not looking at Nico but beyond her.

They grab Molly before heading outside and take residence at the spot they were at earlier that night.

“Guys I've had fun but I'm kind of beat, when do you want to head out?” Molly asks, looking genuinely tired.

“Well, let’s just chill out for a moment and smoke this. I think Nico needs this after the breathtaking kiss she just shared with a complete stranger.” Gert laughs, lighting the joint.

“What?! What happened?!” Molly asks, perking up and at the new information.

“It was a game, and yeah I kissed a stranger. It was nothing really.” Nico states while taking the joint from Gert and hitting it hard.

“Yeah right. You should have seen her face!” Gert laughs, looking at Karolina, who seemed a little too quiet.

“Her face was quite the picture, wasn't it, Karolina?”

“Yeah, it was.” The blonde awkwardly laughs, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

“Alright, guys cut it out.” She says, handing the joint to Karolina. Nico couldn't help but smile, “All I'm telling you is it was really good.” The girl finished, her smile growing wider.

“I bet it was,” Gert states, giving Karolina the side eye. “I need to do something before we leave.”

“Oh yeah? Let me guess, a certain lacrosse player is calling your name.” Molly laughs at Nico's comment and they all knew it was true.

“Shut up. I'll be back soon, and then we can go.” Gert says standing from her chair, taking a couple pulls on the joint before handing it back to Nico and leaving.

“Thanks for tonight guys,” Karolina says with a wide smile.

“You’re welcome, and thanks for letting us stay at your place. What's the plan when we get back?” Molly asks looking to both girls excitedly like she wasn't just complaining she was tired.

“Whatever really, it's up to you guys.” The blonde says, taking a pull on the joint and letting it sit in her lungs.

The girls sit around for the next twenty minutes talking about the party and the kiss Nico shared with the stranger. Nico couldn’t help but notice Karolina becoming awfully quiet when the topic was brought up again.

“Hey, you okay? You seem a little spaced?” Nico asks the blonde, seeing her awkwardness around the conversation.

“Yeah, I'm fine... What makes you so sure it was a girl?” Karolina sputters out, aware that the question was sudden.

“Erm, I don't know. It's just that the person was soft and put in a little more than a guy would usually. Why?” Confused at Karolina's sudden interest in the person's gender, Nico couldn't help but stare at the girl. Making Karolina slightly uncomfortable but not in a bad way.

“Soft?” Karolina asked, repeating the way Nico described the person.

“Yeah. I guess it was just different,” Nico's mind flickered back to the kiss, remembering how she felt and the way they kissed her, “and intense but in a really good way.” The raven-haired girl finished and seeing the shy smile on Karolina's face made her question a certain possibility. Totally forgetting Molly was with them, Nico questioned Karolina with her eyes.

Feeling caught out Karolina tried to change the subject, but the thoughts of the kiss were on her mind too. It was her. She was the one who kissed Nico. Had Nico just worked it out? Is that way she was giving her this look? A look that said I know but I'm not going to ask?

When the lights went on in the room Karolina instantly felt the blush rising in her cheeks. Holy shit. She'd just kissed Nico.

Part of her already knew, but seeing Nico sat in the chair, her black lipstick smudged, she knew she was in trouble. They'd only known each other a week, and admittedly over said week they had shared a few looks and questionable smiles, and Karolina was unsure if she had ever met anyone as beautiful as Nico. But now they've kissed. A really great kiss, to say the least, and Nico didn't even know it was her.

Maybe she’d keep it that way because honestly, she was scared. Scared that she could ruin the amazing friendships she's made with them and scared Nico wouldn't feel the same. It was a lot to happen in a short space of time and she barely knew Nico, but at the same time, she felt like she did. Not in the sense, she knew everything about her, there was still so much to learn about the girl, but looking into her eyes made her feel connected to her, and part of her wanted to explore that, hence the awkward almost-handhold in the back of Gert’s car. But now that she had kissed her, it was all a little too much, if the blonde was honest with herself, and she decided that she wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss.

“I'm ready when you are,” Gert says, taking a seat at the table. “unless you two want a minute?” she asks, looking between Nico and Karolina and then at Molly, who had a wide ‘I know’ smile on her lips.

“What? No. We're ready,” her gaze moves from Nico to Gert and back to Nico before finally taking her phone from her bag, “I'll get a Lyft to come to get us.” The girl is quick to order a Lyft and then gets back to the few missed calls from her dad and a text from her mom.

Mom: why aren't you answering your phone? Dad has tried to call you to check in. I'll be calling in the next hour so you better pick up.

That was over an hour ago so she takes it upon herself to call back.

“Hey Mom, sorry, I was in the middle of something.” The girl says putting a finger to her lips to tell the girls to be quiet. She really hopes they'll be quiet.

“Okay honey, but the agreement to you going to the back to school thing was that you'd check in with us and you haven't.” She hears her mother's unimpressed tone and rolls her eyes.

“Sorry.” is all she says.

“It's fine. Are you home now and are your friends with you?”

“I am, and yes, we're all about to watch a movie.” The blonde tries to hold in a laugh, the joint she just smoked making an appearance. It also didn't help that Gert was jabbing at her sides in an attempt to make her laugh.

“Okay, well enjoy your night. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too! Bye.” The girl was quick to put the phone down, Gert almost blowing her cover.

“You can stop now,” Karolina squirms as Gert pokes her sides, making her laugh, “The Lyft will be here in five so we should head out.” Gert stops, and they all make their way outside to wait for their Lyft. It arrived at the exact time given and the girls all jump into the car.

Once back at the house the girls make themselves right at home, kicking their shoes off and jumping onto Karolina's bed.

“If this was my bed I'd never leave,” Molly says, starfishing.

“Meeee tooo!” Gert said, letting out a comfortable sigh as her head rests on one of the pillows.

Nico awkwardly sits on the end of the bed trying her best to not to look at how she was feeling, tonight's events playing on her mind.

“So, what do you guys feel like doing? We could watch a film or get ready for bed? It's up to you guys.” Karolina asked taking a seat at her desk.

“We're definitely watching a movie,” Gert informs sitting up in the bed cradling a pillow.

“Okay cool. Well, if you want we could change into our pj's and head into the living room, the tv's bigger in there. I could make popcorn?” Karolina says, seeing Nico looking slightly lost in thought.

“Even better, how about we change, smoke the last joint, then make the popcorn and find something to watch?” Gert says moving from the bed to find her nightwear.

“Sounds good,” Nico says, finally back in the room, her eyes flickering to Karolina.

They all begin to move around the room, gathering the things they needed before changing and one by one they change in the bathroom.

Now outside in the cool air, it was refreshing. It wasn't cold but it wasn't as hot as the day had been, so it was nice to take a moment to breathe.

“So overall what did you guys think of the party?” Gert asks bringing her knees up to her chest in an attempt to get comfortable.

“I, for one, had a great night,” Molly states, a yawn escaping her mouth as she finished her sentence.

“Me too, it was a lot of fun. Definitely something I'd never experienced before.” Karolina smiles her first proper party somewhat a success.

“Yeah, it was fine.” Is all Nico offers.

“Thank you for the overshare as always, Nico,” Gert laughs at her friend and continues, “I had a pretty good night too, so thanks, guys.”

The girls all share smiles while finishing off the joint and heading back inside, straight to the living room.

“Alright, you guys choose what to watch, I'm just going to make the popcorn I promised,” Karolina says about to leave the room.

“Wait up. I'll help.” Springing up from the couch Nico follows the girl into the kitchen.

“So what flavour? I have a choice between sweet and salted?” The girl asks, waving the different flavours in front of Nico, her usual nervousness around the other girl gone due to the weed she had just smoked.

“How about we add them together and put them into one bowl?” Nico laughs, seeing how excited Karolina was about the popcorn.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Karolina beamed and turned around to place them into the microwave and pressing start.

As they waited for the popcorn, both girls realised they were alone, instantly making them feel stuck to their spot on the floor. Sharing soft looks and a brief smile until the ping of the microwave interrupted.

“Erm… Do you think you could get that bowl down?” Karolina asks pointing to the top shelf and opening the microwave.

“You’re joking, right?” Nico laughs.

“No. I'm serious can you grab it?” The blonde turns to give Nico a cheeky grin knowing she won't be able to reach.

“Very funny, Karo. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not a top-shelf kinda girl.” Nico says, pointing to her obvious lack of height.

“I have some books out back if you need help?” The blonde says playfully, hiding the shake in her voice at the nickname given by the shorter girl.

“Hmm... Well, depends on the books?” Nico plays back taking a step closer to the blonde.

“Well, there’s a little bit of everything, so help yourself.” A shaky breath leaves her lungs as Nico pretty much closes the gap between them.

“Any recommendations?” Nico asks, looking straight into Karolina's eyes. Seeing her stutter around for words pretty much confirmed to Nico that it was Karolina who kissed her at the party. Just her reaction to how close they were was enough to know and Nico kinda liked it, she liked having this effect on the blonde.

“I-I’ll just get the bowl.” Unable stand there under Nico’s intense eyes, the eyes she was sure were trying to communicating with her in a way she couldn't understand. She had to move, afraid her own eyes would betray her. She moved past Nico, slightly brushing her arm, leaving her skin where they had touched burning.

The blonde grabbed the bowl swiftly and made her way back to the microwave. Nico had moved back to her original place and began opening the contents into the bowl, giving it a quick mix.

“Guys, are you done? You've been in here for ages?” Molly asks while entering the room looking at Nico and Karolina, immediately sensing some sort of tension.

“All done. We're coming.” Nico tells Molly, walking towards her with Karolina closely behind. The girl couldn't help but let her eyes wander as she watched Nico walking, and she was sure Nico could tell because she peered over her shoulder and gave the blonde a smug little grin. It made Karolina feel like her heart just skipped a beat.

“You took your time. We've decided we're gonna watch Pitch Perfect. Is that okay?” Gert asks, hoping Nico and Karolina would be ok with it.  
Both girls weren't bothered and sat down on the sofa, right next to each other. Although they were rich, Karolina's parents had no reason to have a massive sofa as they rarely spent a lot of time lounging around, so they had one big enough just for them. With Gert up the end and Molly next to her, Nico took the seat next to the younger girl, leaving a cosy space for Karolina to sit.

Karolina hands over the popcorn bowl to Molly and switches out the light before taking her seat. Immediately, her and Nico's legs brush together. With barely any room between them, it was bound to happen. It didn't help that they both chose to wear shorts to bed.

“Sorry...” Karolina says, trying to adjust herself so she didn't have to lean on Nico but it wasn't really working considering the little space she had to deal with. Nico almost instantly tried to put a bit more space between them too, but again it wasn't really working.

“It's okay. I guess it can't be helped?” Nico said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Karolina shyly smiled back in agreement, deciding to not use words to reply.

Throughout the whole film, Nico was very aware at how close she and Karolina were sitting, almost to the point where she couldn't concentrate, and every time Karolina laughed Nico couldn't help a small smile playing across her lips. Hearing the girl laugh made Nico want to hear it constantly like it was on a loop. She couldn’t help but think that the other girl’s giggle was adorable.

Adorable? Nico questioned herself. She'd never described anyone using the word ‘adorable’ before, and using it made herself cringe. What the hell was happening?

About halfway through the movie, Karolina had reached over to the coffee table in front of the couch, where underneath, blankets lay. She pulled one from its place and covered herself with it. The blanket also sort of covered Nico; only slightly, but enough for Nico to pull it so it completely covered herself to.

Karolina no longer felt the need for the blanket, as warmth spread through her whole body because as Nico moved the blanket, she rested her leg against the blondes, and chose not to move it. Nico left it there to rest against the blonde, making Karolina's skin feel like a current of electricity was jolting through her from where Nico's leg was touching her.

Karolina thinks maybe it was a mistake made by Nico and decides to reposition herself, instantly missing the contact. Apparently, she wasn't the only one, because Nico was quick to find Karolina again, giving the girl a playful push with her leg before letting it rest against Karolina's again.

The blonde tried her absolute best to concentrate on the rest of the movie, but the only thing she could think about was Nico's leg against hers and what it could mean.

The movie ended, leaving the credits to roll on the screen. Karolina took the opportunity to put some space between herself and Nico, it all being a little too much. She stood from her spot on the couch and turned the lights on.

“I think it's time to sleep.” Gert yawns out.

“I agree. Where are we all sleeping anyway?” Molly asks, trying to shield her eyes from the harsh light.

“In my room, you guys can take the bed. I have a pull out I can use.” With that, the four girls make their way down to Karolina's room. Nico, Molly and Gert get comfy in her bed while she prepares the pull out for herself.

“Are you sure you want to sleep on that? It's your bed after all?” Nico asks while watching Karolina.

“Yeah! It's fine this is actually quite comfortable.” The blonde says, pulling back the blanket and getting into the bed. Karolina had made up the pull out right next to her bed, so she had Nico looking down at her with soft eyes. She tried her best to ignore this and look anywhere else but she couldn’t keep her eyes away. She found Nico's eyes with her own and gave the girl a warm smile before saying goodnight and turning around. She was sure she could feel Nico's eyes still on her while she lay there trying to sleep. Karolina wasn't sure when she fell asleep, the night's events playing over and over again in her head. Karolina snapped herself out of it, reminding herself that whatever was going on between her and Nico couldn't happen.

***

Karolina woke up at around half past ten, the others still asleep. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Stopping to look at herself in the mirror, her assumption was correct, she looked exactly how she felt. The drinks from the previous night had left her feeling rough. The girl takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth before heading into the kitchen where she finds Nico.

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you?” Karolina asks, trying to avoid eye contact with Nico so she busied herself by making coffee.

“No you didn't, I rarely sleep in so for me that was a lay-in,” Nico says, focusing her attention to Karolina, who was pouring the coffee she had made into two mugs and handing one to Nico.

“Thanks, how are you feeling after last night?” The raven-haired girl asked, sipping on the coffee.

Panic set in and Karolina's mind runs wild, all the memories of yesterday come flooding back.  
Was she asking about the kiss?

“You okay?” Nico asks, seeing Karolina's inner turmoil.

“Yeah, it was good. I had a great night. Sorry, I have a slight headache.” The blonde says, rubbing her forehead hoping Nico hadn't noticed her panic.

“That sucks, but I'm glad you had fun.” Nico smiles at Karolina. “Do you mind if I use the shower?”

“Not at all. There're clean towels in the cabinet.”

“Thanks,” Nico says heading towards Karolina's room to get her stuff. While Nico was in the shower, the next person to wake was Molly.

“Hey!” The younger girl beamed at Karolina, taking a seat at the table.

“Morning.” The blonde replies, trying her best to get herself together.

“Rough morning?” Molly asks, sensing something up with Karolina.

“Just a little headache, nothing to worry about,” Karolina says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well, you shouldn't be drinking that if you have a headache. It'll only make it worse.” Molly says, standing up and making her way to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and placing it in front of the blonde. “Drink that. It’ll help.”

“Thank you.” Karolina smiles at Molly and takes a sip of the water.

“Just to let you know, Gert could sleep the whole day if you let her, so it’s best to wake her up.” The younger girl says with a devilish grin, standing from her chair and making her way down to Karolina's room, the blonde following.

Entering the room, Molly whips the cover of Gert and jumps on her.

“Egrhhh!! You annoying little squirm get off!” Gert semi-yells while Molly tickles her.

“No! Not until you say you're awake and getting up.” Molly says, continuing her assault on Gert.

“Okay, Okay! I'm awake and getting up!” Gerts says, trying to hold back her laughter. Karolina stood by the door, watching the two sisters and finding the whole thing very amusing.

“I'm starving! We should go out and get some breakfast.” Molly says, jumping off Gert, threatening to attack again, as Gert still lay in the bed.

“Don't, I'm up! Food sounds amazing right now.” The purple-haired girl says, stretching and looking around the room. “Where's Nico?”

“Oh, she's in the shower, you guys are more than welcome to use it too.” The blonde offers and the girls thank her, a shower sounding amazing after last night.

Once Nico had finished, Molly took the opportunity and went to take a shower, racing out the door before Gert could move or say otherwise.

“We're going to go get some food once everyone's ready, you okay with that?” Gert asks Nico, who was drying her hair with a towel.

“Yeah, that’s cool. Where were you all thinking?” She asks looking between Gert and Karolina.

“We haven't got that far, but once everyone's ready we'll decide.” Her best friend says, gathering her things before taking a shower.

Once they were all ready, Karolina suggested they take her car. Though she didn't like driving, she didn't mind once in a while.

“I didn’t know you could drive,” Molly says, sat in the back with Gert. Nico sat up front with Karolina.

“I can, but I don't really like to, so I hardly drive only when I have to mostly,” Karolina says starting the engine.

They all decide on going to a café not too far away, where they had a variety of food to offer. Pulling into the parking lot, the girls all head inside, taking residence at a window booth. Molly and Gert shuffle onto one side leaving Nico and Karolina on the other, and they all place their orders.

“So Nico... The mystery person from yesterday, do you want to know who it is?” Gert asks, focusing her attention to the food that had just been placed in front of her. The question made Karolina feel very on edge.

“I do,” Nico says giving Karolina a glance, “But if they want to reveal who they are, they will.” Karolina is slightly taken aback at Nico's answer. She wanted to know, but would she be happy if she knew it was her?

“Maybe they will. Maybe it was just as intense for them as it was for you, and maybe they're just trying to find the courage to tell you, after all, they know who you are.” Molly adds, sipping on her smoothie.

“We'll see,” Nico says with a shy smile and a quick thanks to the waiter, who had just placed her food down in front of her.

There wasn't much conversation after that. The girls all ate their food, and once done, paid the bill. Before leaving, Gert and Molly head to the bathroom.

“Hey, are you okay? You've been really quiet.” Nico asks, placing a hand on Karolina's shoulder. The touch igniting a flame.

“Yeah I'm fine, it's just... it's... I... it's nothing really, it doesn't matter.” The blonde says, waving a hand and reaching for her milkshake to distract herself.

“Of course it does. If it's bothering you, it matters. You matter.” Nico finishes, giving Karolina's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Before Karolina could reply, they were interrupted by Gert.

“Hey, we're ready to go,” Gert says, waving at them from the door.

They make it back to Karolina's at one o'clock, so the girl still had time before her parents said they'll be home.

“These past two days have been great, but Molly and I should head home and see how the ‘rents are doing,” Gert says, grabbing her bag. “Do you need us to do anything before we leave?”

“No, it's okay,” Karolina says, giving the girls a smile. “Thank you for such a great night, I had a lot of fun.”

“I bet,” Gert says, giving Karolina a cheeky look. “I'll just order a Lyft and we'll head out.” The girl finishes, sitting at the table. She brings up the Lyft app on her phone.  
“I should go too, I have some things to do before tomorrow,” Nico says, also ordering herself a Lyft.

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow at school.” With that Molly and Gert left, their Lyft arriving rather quickly.

“Thanks for letting us crash here,” Nico says, feeling a hint of awkwardness fill the air as the other girls left.

“No problem, and thank you for staying. I hate being home alone. I should be used to it by now but it still kinda creeps me out.” The blonde says, fiddling with her necklace.

“How come?” Nico asks, watching Karolina.

“My parents are always busy with things with the church, so they're barely around. I spend most of my time home alone, which I hate because it’s so quiet, and the house is so big. It's kind of scary.” Karolina laughs because it was true, and ironically that's how she spent most of her time at home, alone.

“Well, if you ever want company... We'll all come over and hang out, whenever you want,” Nico says standing from her chair and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “My ride's here, so I should go.” She says, taking a step towards the blonde.

“Okay, and thank you by the way,” Karolina says, stepping forward to hug the girl, a blush seeping onto her cheeks, her own actions taking her by surprise.

Nico responds, resting her head on Karolina's shoulder and rubbing her back before pulling away and tucking a strand of hair behind Karolina's ear.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” She beams at Karolina and heads to the door, giving the girl one last smile before closing the door behind her.

Karolina could finally breathe, her heart racing, making her feel like it would pump out of her chest. She was so screwed. How was she supposed to keep the fact she was the one who kissed Nico a secret now? She had to tell her right?

After Nico left, Karolina put on some music and cleaned her bedroom, making sure she got rid of any evidence of the weed they'd smoked; throwing away the ends and spraying air freshener just to be safe.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Her parents got home a little earlier than what they said they would and spent the evening talking about all things Gibborim, as usual.

After eating dinner together, Karolina decided she'd get an early night, as she felt exhausted and wanted to make sure she was ok for school tomorrow. Unfortunately, that didn't really go to plan. All she could think about was Nico and the kiss and how much she wanted to kiss her again. So that night, Karolina told herself that tomorrow she would tell Nico. She was going to throw caution to the wind and go for it. What was stopping her? She thought before finally going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting another chapter soon so if you like it so far please leave a comment and let me know what you think! This will be a Multi chapter Fic but I'm not sure how many chapter is will be.


End file.
